The Element of Freedom
by Wake Me When I Care
Summary: Maybe he really did need to get a handle on this 'saving people' thing like Hermione had suggested. Answer to Lightning-sama's HP/Sekirei challenge Harry/Male Sekirei Harem, which means SLASH


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Sakurako Gokurakuin, Funimation, and Square Enix respectively. I do own this fanfic, as well as the Sekirei Natsu.

**Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Male Sekirei Harem

**Author's Note:** So this is the answer to **Lightning-sama**'s challenge, which had captured my attention while looking in the tiny Harry Potter/Sekirei section. You guys have no idea how happy I am with the challenge itself, because it is the first one I've seen with the major requirement is that Harry has _**MALE**_ Sekirei. Here is the kind of challenge that I was waiting for, not to mention finding someone of like mind when it comes to whole gender crisis of Sekirei (in my mind anyway) . Yeah, I am really butt hurt over Homura even though I accept the reason that he is slowly turning into a female. But what I decide to do with this fic in regards to him is up for debate, or is it? Also I know that Sekirei #72 was recently revealed, but hey I came up with this idea way before they showed her.

Well let's get on with the show~

* * *

_**The Element of Freedom**_

**Chapter 1: From a Wizard to an Ashikabi**

* * *

Sticking his wallet into the back pocket of his black, loose-fitted Levi jeans, he accepted the _Mitarashi dango_ from the vendor with a smile. As he pulled one of the three syrup-covered dumplings from the stick, he closed his eyes in anticipation. A pleased moan escaped him as he savored the unique flavor that burst to life in his mouth. He didn't even pay attention to the looks he gained from those who passed by and the blushing vendor.

With a blush, the 19-year-old Englishman swallowed and he opened his sparkling green eyes, "_Wow! Now this is amazing!_"

Turning to the young woman behind _dango_ the cart, he smiled with an absent-minded charm that seemed to cause the woman's face to heat up even more. Suddenly, the smile left his face, and he looked at the woman straight in the eye intensely before grasping the woman's hands in his larger ones.

Loose black locks fell over his shoulders to lie against his visible collarbone. The first few buttons of his green and black button-up shirt were undone down to the middle of his chest to show the white t-shirt underneath. His bangs fell into his face, making his green eyes pop out even more from his pale skin.

"_Vendor-san, I must ask you…"_

Brown eyes widened in shock and anticipation for his next words.

Kokawa Yumi was utterly enthralled by the handsome foreigner who had come to her cart. She hated having to deal with noisy kids, gossiping mothers, and the rowdy teenagers who would try to skip paying her all day. So, watching his exotically handsome features as he enjoyed the dango she made was the highlight of her day. Now it seemed like he was going to propose to her, and – while that wouldn't be a bad thing – it was shocking to even think of.

Who knew that making dango would catch her a husband?

Looking deeply into those beautiful green eyes that captivated her so much, she couldn't stop herself from falling to the ground as he finally popped the question.

"_Can you please teach me how to make these?_"

The young man reached out to grab her as she fell, but he didn't catch her in time. After helping the poor woman off of the floor, he listened attentively as she apologized and gave him a quick lesson on how to make the _Mitarashi_ variation of _dango_. Then she blushed as she told him why she'd fainted in the first place.

He chuckled, embarrassed, upon realizing all the signals that he had been giving the woman, and waited for her reaction as he revealed that he was batting for his own team. She seemed disgruntled at first, and grumbled about "all the cute ones" before regaining the friendly attitude that she'd had when he'd first approached her. After saying goodbye to her, he decided that a walk around would be nice.

Then Harry glanced up at the sky and frowned when he saw the sunset. It hadn't seemed like he had been at Yumi's dango cart that long, but, as they say, time flies when you're having fun. The young woman was very feisty, and Harry found that he was surprised at how quickly he'd begun to consider her as a friend. After all, it had taken a long time for him to truly accept the friendships of Ron and Hermione; even then it was only after going through life-threatening adventures together. Shrugging, Harry decided that the day had been well spent. He had been in this country for a total of two weeks and had managed to make a friend with someone after finally getting the translation charm down.

He stopped mid-step as a voice called out to him: "OI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he found himself face to face with a flying figure that knocked him to the ground and caused his bag of dango to fly out of his hand. Thankfully, it hit the ground only a few feet from where he'd been standing. He blinked dazedly up at the blood red, sunset sky before finally snapping out of it when he felt the body on top of his moving. Peering down at the figure lying against his chest, the green-eyed wizard blinked as he heard the other man mutter a litany of curses under his breath.

H cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the person that seemed to have thought his body would make a good landing pad. Cat-like amber eyes stared at him from beneath fire engine red hair that fondly reminded him of the Weasley family, and his green eyes widened as he took in the boy's handsome face. Tilting his head, his brows furrowed as he thought back to something that Yumi had been talking about earlier in their conversation.

'_Yes, I think he is what she would call a **bishounen**?'_

He hadn't been exactly sure what she was talking about at the time, but this boy definitely had to be one.

There was just no other way to describe him.

Red bangs framed his pretty face with two long locks falling to his collar bone, and the rest of it was swept back into stylish spikes. His golden eyes reminded Harry of Crookshanks – especially with the intent look he was currently receiving. His skin was creamy and smooth in a way that would've made Lavender and Patil green with envy. As he stared right back, he noticed that the boy's eyes had become half-lidded and he was beginning to breathe heavily as he continued looking Harry straight in the eyes.

A rosy blush blossomed on his cheeks as he recognized that look. During the last two years of his travels around the globe, he'd seen it time and again on the faces of his many lovers.

"And here I thought you didn't like guys #72, since you've so fervently refused our _kind invitations_ to serve under Mikogami-sama as his Sekirei."

Instantly, the eye contact was broken and the boy pushed himself up off of Harry with a yelp. He sneered down at Harry before turning to face the direction the voices came from, "I-I DON'T! THIS IDIOT WAS JUST IN THE WAY OF MY LANDING! AND IF ATTACKING ME IS YOUR IDEA OF A POLITE INVITATION THEN I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT A FORCEFUL ONE LOOKS LIKE!"

Rubbing gently at his now ringing ears, Harry grimaced while glancing over at the male who was talking about him in such a rude manner. Turning his attention towards the voice that was now laughing, he was surprised to see a pair of girls with weapons looking down at them from the top of a small convenience store not far from where the he and the boy had crashed down.

One had pale skin with cornflower blonde hair that framed her pretty face and was pulled into two pigtails on the sides of her head. She was wearing a Chinese-style dress that ended at mid-thigh. One yellow vertical stripe ran from right below the collar to the end of her dress. Black stockings covered her legs and small brown shoes encased her feet. As the girl adjusted her stance, placing one hand on her hip, Harry couldn't help but notice how the material of her dress clung to her chest and accentuated her breasts nicely. As he got to his feet, the green-eyed wizard couldn't help the blush that formed on his face again. The girl was very attractive, he would admit that.

Glancing over at her companion, his eyes widened as he took in the brown-haired woman that watched both he and the boy with cruel brown eyes. She too was pretty, wearing a black, white, and gothic dress. If he remembered correctly, judging from the corset and ribbons, the style was called Lolita. Looking at her, Harry couldn't help comparing her to one of those models he had seen in the magazines while flying over to this country.

It looked like she could've just walked off the runway!

Though he did notice that she wasn't as _built _you could say, as her friend.

But he didn't get to entertain this train of thought any further when the feeling of an elbow in his stomach caused him groan in pain and clutch his stomach. Turning his head to the side, he was looking into the angry amber eyes that were staring at him in outrage.

"What do you think are you're staring at you pervert? You should've run away instead of pervin' on these bitches!"

Rubbing his stomach, he narrowed his eyes at him.

What the hell was this guy's problem?

"Ha ha ha ha! Are you jealous #72? Maybe it's you that you want this human to be, as you say, _pervin'_ on? Is it possible that your body is reacting to this man?"

The red-head blushed furiously as he snarled and held his hand out the side, much to Harry's surprise; a trident materializes out of thin air into his hands. Spinning it around, he slammed the bottom of the tridents handle down on the ground, causing the ground under it to cave in causing Harry to jump slightly.

"Why would I care who this human is pervin' on? I just don't want to be to blame if this random human to be caught in the crossfire and then I get blamed!"

A snort was heard from the blonde, and she reached behind her only to pull out a whip that she cracked against the side of a building. Harry's green eyes widened as a long crack formed from the pure physical force being used. The brown-haired woman had brought forward a scythe, and the feeling of him having stumbled into a strange situation was hitting at full force.

Cracking the whip once more, the blond sneered and narrowed her grey eyes on the red-head.

"Let's get this over with Yomi and get him to Mikogami-sama, he will be very pleased to have another Sekirei under his service."

Jumping from the building, she lashed out her whip towards the red-head who snorted and lunged forward while twisting his body away from it. Swinging his trident, he forced her to flip in mid-air in order to prevent the trident from striking her, but she couldn't save the cloth of her dress. Landing on the ground with the grace of a cat, the blonde girl's sneer deepened as she brought a hand to the rip in her dress.

Turning to look at the red-head, she pointed towards him in indignation.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RIPPED THE CLOTHES THAT MIKOGAMI-SAMA GAVE ME!"

Smirking, the red-head pointed towards her with his trident and tilted his head to the side.

"Well ripping your clothes wasn't my intention, but knowing that I can destroy something that asshole paid for with his money makes me happier than you can ever believe!"

Placing his feet apart, he slipped into a stance with the three points of his trident pointing towards her while the sun gave them a menacing glint. Grinning widely, golden eyes seemed to glow.

"I've already told you guy my answer, I will not become the South Ashikabi's Sekirei!"

Clenching the handle of her whip, the blonde was about to respond when chuckling from behind them dragged their attention back towards the source. The red-head's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the brown-haired 'Sekirei' held the black-haired wizard captive. Laying the blade of her scythe against his neck, the man in question was grinning sheepishly while scratching his cheek with a single finger. Making sure all the while not to move himself and accidentally slice his throat open.

"Well lookie here #72, I have your potential Ashikabi right here at my mercy, and as much as you deny it, I can tell that you're reacting to this man but that won't do at all."

Wrapping her arm more firmly around Harry's mid-section she slid hand up only for her eyebrows to rise at the feel of the toned abs that lie beneath her fingers, which he earned during his travels. But she mentally shook her head and turned to smirk nastily at the growling red-haired Sekirei.

"And it's a shame too, he is pretty cute, but sadly Mikogami-sama has already claimed you as his own and I will not disappoint my Ashikabi by not bringing you to him."

Leaning her head against the green-eyed man's arm, she then snapped the buttons off the bottom of his shirt to reveal the abs to her partner and their target's eyes. Narrowing her eyes, she caressed the toned flesh all the while taking pleasure from the rage that was escalating from the male Sekirei.

Oh yes, he had definitely reacted to this man…but it didn't matter.

"So here's the offer, either you come with us quietly or I will just take out my frustrations on this man until you comply anyway…doesn't matter to me, because no matter the choice I get to enjoy the benefits Natsu."

Gritting his teeth, 'Natsu' hesitated in raising his weapon while looking at Harry with an unreadable look.

Behind him, the blonde was relaxing as the situation seemed to be going into their favor. While she didn't approve of the way she was using a person that wasn't involved in the game; if it were an Ashikabi she wouldn't care less, she was happy that they would be fulfilling their master's wish. Just as she was going to start walking over towards the male Sekirei that was obviously giving up by the defeated posture he gained.

"Excuse me."

All eyes snapped towards the hostage as he looked at #72 with a small frown.

The brunette that was holding him was still surprised that he hadn't started shaking after having a blade placed to his throat, but was even more shocked as he continued.

"If this guy obviously doesn't want to go with you to wherever you're going then I think that you should respect his wishes and leave."

Chuckling, the brown-haired woman tightened her grip on him and the blade of her scythe pressed against the skin of his neck a little more firmly. Harry didn't flinch at the sharp edge of the blade cutting into his skin or even twitch at the thin trail of blood that dribbled down his neck. If anything, he narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman circle around him until she stood in front of him. She placed more pressure onto the scythe causing it to bite even more into his skin.

"Well there is one thing that you can be proud of #72, this human _**was**_ very brave and would've made a fine Ashikabi."

Golden eyes widened as her words sunk in, and he began to dash forward as the woman swung her scythe back, clearly preparing to take the black-haired man's head clean off his shoulders. The blonde also moved forward to stop the other Sekirei, which was only going to bring trouble to their Ashikabi by killing the human, no matter what her intentions were for doing so.

"YOMI! ARE YOU INSANE?"

As the blade came closer to the human, Yomi released a maniacal laugh and her pupils dilated as if expressing her obvious insanity.

She couldn't wait to have this man's blood on her scythe!

Not only would she be able to totally break #72, who had been causing them trouble since they had been ordered to capture him in order for their beloved Ashikabi to "wing" him himself. It also kept another from becoming an Ashikabi and becoming an obstacle for her Mikogami-sama.

Unfortunately, things would not go be going how she envisioned they would.

"_**Petrificus Totalus."**_

Everything froze as Yomi's movements were ceased immediately with the tip of the scythe an inch away from the man's throat. Sharp green eyes were narrowed on the woman in front of him as a frown took its place on his face. His right pointer finger was raised in her direction as if he were stopping her with some supernatural force. The two standing a bit away from them watched the scene in shock, and they too seemed to be stuck as if they were in suspended animation as well.

"Despite knowing little to nothing about whatever you guys are here for or are talking about, I don't take threats to my life lightly."

Brushing his bangs back away from his face, he looked down at the woman with annoyance clear on his face. His brows furrowed as a slight sting from the small cut on his throat, brought it to his attention. Lifting a hand to the side of his neck, he dragged his fingers across the small laceration and before their very eyes the wound knit itself back together leaving not a single trace of it behind.

Looking at the blood that was smeared on his fingertips, he brought them to his lips and his tongue darted out to clean the digits while the three watched him.

It was an erotic display, especially to the red-head and the brown-haired girl.

The former's heart began to beat just as intensely as it had when he landed on the man moments before. The latter was just that seemed to be that much of a pervert, if not had a sexual fetish for blood.

"And even though I know this isn't any of my business, I can't allow for you two to force him into something he wants nothing to do with."

Moving around her, he made his way towards the red-head who was frozen in mid-step. Placing his hand on the slightly shorter male's shoulder, he grinned at the look the other had on his face. And he could tell that this red-head was a good, after all it looked like he was going to try and stop the woman from trying to kill him. So he would return the favor.

"Finite"

Almost immediately the boy's body sagged from its rigged state and he fell forward into Harry's chest blinking in confusion. Wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder he smiled, "While I've enjoyed our conversation, I'm afraid that me and Natsu-san will have to go and don't worry the effects should wear off in about an hour."

Releasing Natsu's shoulder he then grabbed his hand and ran down the road. The two Sekireis that were stuck in their frozen condition seethed in anger, Yomi all the while plotting to get the man and Sekirei #72 back a hundred fold for this embarrassment.

When they got a bit of ways away from the two frozen Sekirei, Natsu watched as the man bent forward trying to catch his breath. He blinked in utter shock while he watched the man begin to softly chuckle, which then turned into full-blown laughter. Green eyes glanced over to him from behind his bangs, and a small charming grin.

"That was a close one huh?"

Numbly nodding, Natsu frowned at the man and clenched his trident tightly.

He waited until the man's chuckles subsided before he locked eyes with the black-haired man once more. The man himself blinked as if he were confused by the intense stare that he received, nor the quickly reddening of Natsu's cheek.

"Why?"

Becoming even more confused by the second, Harry stood up to his full height.

"Huh?"

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Natsu turned his head to the side as he felt his cheeks darkening further under the taller male's beautiful green eyes. As much as he wanted to deny it, it could no longer be denied especially after that bitch #43 had so bluntly pointed it out. He hadn't wanted to admit it at first, because he had never thought that his Ashikabi would be a male. He had honestly expected to find some cute girl to be his Ashikabi, but unfortunately it seemed that male Ashikabis were the majority that roamed the city.

'_Well at least this guy is better than that Mikogami or whoever sent that cloth-wielding Sekirei after me!'_

"Why did you help me?"

Scratching the back of his head, he grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, well I don't see why I shouldn't have helped you. It's not in my nature to just turn a blind eye to someone in trouble…a dear friend of mine called it my 'saving people' thing."

Looking up at the sky with a wistful expression, his grin only widened.

"Besides I know how it feels like for someone to want to force you into doing something that you don't want to do, and I wouldn't wish that kind of thing on anyone."

He continued to chuckle while rambling on about the trouble that he would usually get into due to his inability to mind his own business. All the while he was oblivious to the other's racing heartbeat, his labored breaths as the flush on his cheeks and in his eyes darkened.

So lost in his words and thoughts of his past shenanigans, Harry didn't notice how close the other male was getting to him until he felt one hand on his chest while the other pressed against his cheek. Blinking at the unexpected touch, surprise was clear on his face as he came to find the other glaring up at him. A becoming blush shone vividly on the red-head's face.

"Y-You had better take responsibility for all this."

Raising an eyebrow at the strange declaration, he opened his mouth ask him what he meant when it happened. Natsu pressed his lips against Harry's own, and at that moment his magic spike and flooded through the connection that abruptly opened between them. Closing his eyes, the wizard fought hard to keep his moan from slipping into the other's mouth as he raked his fingers through Natsu's hair before finding purchase and pulling his head back making the redhead moan at the rough action. Plunging his tongue in Natsu's mouth, he smirked at the groan he easily managed to wrench from the other male as he skillfully pulled the other's tongue into dancing with his own.

The-Boy-Who-Lived, now The-Man-Who-Conquered was not ignorant of the fact that this would be seen as inappropriate to anyone that passed by, but he didn't exactly care at the moment. His magic was acting up and a foreign but pleasurable connection was being formed between them, which caused him to bypass any kind normal reaction he might have had to someone trying to connect to his magic through a bond. Someone had tried once before and they hadn't liked the consequences for such a foolish attempt. His magic was very protective of him, and would only stay dormant and pliant when he wasn't in any danger.

It hadn't been much of a shock to him when he realized that his magic hadn't lashed out at this young man, but he had certainly been a little embarrassed about it.

Apparently his magic thought he was _very_ safe with the redhead if the impression of purring he got from his magic said anything about it.

Since he had come back from the dead and his soul and settled itself after adjusting to the loss of the Horcrux. Harry had come to discover that he was extremely sensitive to magic, more than he was before he had died. And he was shocked to find that whatever this energy flowing through Natsu's body was seemed to be just as intoxicating to him.

Opening his eyes, they widened in shock as he witnessed what looked like a pair of wings flaring out from behind the male's back. But the beautiful display wasn't what caused his breath still.

No, it was the symbol that was floating in between the wings.

In the middle of the circle imprinted on the bird-like symbol was the mark of the Deathly Hallows.

The red-head pulled away from Harry with half-lidded eyes and a small embarrassed scowl on his face.

"Despite it being unexpected, I am now yours Ashikabi-sama, forever and always."

Maybe he really did need to get a handle on this 'saving people' thing like Hermione had suggested.

* * *

I am telling you guys right now, you have no idea how long this took me to get through! For the last week or so I have been working on this constantly, and yet I had finished the first chapter of another challenge fic before this one. Of course I was kind of stuck on how long I should make the chapters, because I know that it would take a lot of effort in order to keep every chapter around the same length. But with this story I think I can try. As you all can see, Harry's 'saving people' thing has gotten him into another situation where the fate of the world lies in the balance…or at least a country at the time. For those that are interested in Harry's harem, yes it shall be made up of strictly _Male_ Sekirei as stated in the challenge by Lightning-sama.

Sorry if you don't like that, but just because you are butt hurt over it isn't going to make me change my mind nor the pairings. Minato will still have his harem, though he is losing one, and most of the pairings are in fact going to be the same while some will never happen. Hopefully I will let you guys like Natsu so far, but if you don't then I'm kind of going to be butt hurt about that. After all, he hasn't had enough time to really show who he is in these short few scenes.

Hopefully you won't pass judgment on him until later on.

Please R&R


End file.
